hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Oraiya Nohansen Zelda IV
Oraiya Nohansen ''Zellie" Zelda IV is the fourth Princess of the Zelda Dynasty, wife of Daphnes Kazakk, and mother of Tetralyna Nohansen Zelda V. History Second Golden Age Oraiya is born to Princess Zelda III and the Sheikah wizard Agahnim. Though she had Sheikah blood Oraiya's eyes remains blue, possibly through magical intervention from Agahnim. Oraiya grows up rather sheltered and notably antisocial compared to her predecessors. When Marhala Nohansen Zelda III ascends to the throne, Agahnim's Sheikah heritage is discovered and he is labelled a traitor for violating the Sheikah blood pact. He is forced to use the Eye of Truth to destroy all knowledge of his marriage to Marhala - only Mahrala and Oraiya retain memories of him as their husband and father. The Gerudo Wars When Gerudo forces under the command of Ganondorf attack Hyrule Prime, Marhala orders Impa to evacuate her daughter alongside the civilians to the safety at Vigjaro. After Ganondorf kills her mother and conquers the capital, he is immediately forced to retreat and let Agahnim and the Darknut Legion occupy it, then goes on to conquer town after town, under the guidance of Agahnim. During her exile, Oraiya devises a plan to kill Agahnim and liberate the Kingdom of Hyrule. When she tells this to Rauru, he is horrified, saying he doesn't want her to have to put herself at risk or become a killer. Oraiya assures him she doesn't want to kill her father but finds his death necessary to stop Ganondorf, at which point Rauru only says he couldn't stop the Princess but he won't aid her either. While Agahnim, along with Vaati and Onan, is watching Impa (who has allowed herself to be captured) fighting gladiator games, Oraiya comes to offer him a proposal to spare both the Gerudo and Darknuts should they leave her kingdom immediately. Agahnim tells her that the war was to repair the damage the Sheikah did to their family, but Oraiya begs him to stop, telling him that he was directly responsible for Mahrala's death. When Agahnim decides that he must see the war through to the end, Oraiya proclaims that she no longer recognises her father, before Impa, Kazakk, Akazoo, the Sheikah and the Hylian garrison openly rebel against him. Agahnim makes his last stand in front of Hyrule Castle, killing any Sheikah who dare approach him, even managing to incapacitate Impa herself. As Agahnim prepares for the kill, Oraiya calls him 'Father', causing him to abandon Impa and run towards his daughter instead, giving Impa enough time to recover and stab him in the heart. Agahnim spends his last moments embracing his daughter before falling into Termina. With Agahnim dead and Ganondorf's forces in retreat, Oraiya is swiftly kidnapped by Vaati and taken as a hostage to the Darknut Cathedral of Ontheon. There she remains trapped until a Hylian army lead by General Kazakk and Rauru rescues her. The Return of Sulkaris Despite her youthful appearance, a 16-year-old Oraiya assumes the throne after the Gerudo Wars are resolved. Impa spends time in secret to train the Princess in various Sheikah arts, as well as serving as an advisor to the throne. Eventually Oraiya marries Daphnes Nohansen Kazakk in 104 AG, giving birth to their daughter Tetralyna Nohansen Zelda V a year later. From a young age, Tetralyna has been suffering from strange nightmares that leave her burned. However, nobody else can see the flames and everyone, including Oraiya, just considers them to be a figment of her hyperactive imagination. In 126 AG, Oraiya and her daughter go on a vacation in Malkariko only to find it under attack by the Gohma, behind whom Impa suspects the involvement of Sulkaris herself. As the Hylian army starts getting overwhelmed by the Gohma, Oraiya orders Tetralyna to hide until Impa returns. However, the person that comes is not Impa, but General Akazoo. Oraiya asks Akazoo on how the Hylian army is doing, but he does not answer and instead reveals himself as a traitor, telling her how much he hated her and her husband Kazakk. Zelda IV, reacting in self-defense when he tries to touch her, stabs Akazoo in the cheek with a Sheikah Kunai. Much to her horror, Akazoo survives and removes the dagger along with part of his face, and uses it to stab Oraiya herself, believing that he has killed her. Despite her mortal wound, Oraiya manages to keep herself alive using an ancient Sheikah process taught to her by Impa that extends her lifespan at the risk of becoming a ReDead if she fails. She hides her identity under the disguise of a Sheikah named Sheik. Now living by the alias Sheik, Oraiya watches over her daughter as she takes the throne. = Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Heroes